Is that Wufei?
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: Wufei is looking for blues clues, wufei is looking for blues clues, wufei is looking for blues clues wonder where they are. lol ^^;;;;


Is That Wufei?  
chapter one  
  
  
" Yo steve you ready?" Said the director.  
" Yeah i guess," Steve relied, as he slumped into the cardboard house.  
" Yo, blue whats up?" Mr. Salt called out.  
" Hmph!" Blue said sticking her nose up in the air. just then a small pabrika and small pepper shaker ran by.  
" Come on Pabrika you have you stay," Mrs. Pepper said.  
" Leave me alone mother," said Pabrika.  
" I'm leaving," Mailbox said.  
" Yeah me too," Everyone else said.  
" Awww come on guys don't leave," Steve said crawling on his knees, begging for them to stay." tickety tock?"   
" Oh get a life steve after last night? no way, get a life loser,"TicketyTock said. After they had all left Steve fell onto the ground and fell asleep.  
  
~~~15 miles away the next morning~~~  
  
  
  
" Come on Minako," Usagi said." It's almost on!,"  
" Ok, ok ok ok, i'm coming," Minako said coming in with a peice f cheesecake in each hand for the both of them. Just then the phone rang.  
" Hello, Aino Residence, Minako speaking," Minako said, licking her fork.  
" Hi, Minako!"said a voice.  
" Oh hi Duo, whats up?" Se asked.  
" Nothing much didn't you hear?"   
" Hear what?"  
" You didn't hear" Duo asked, just then.......  
" AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi screamed. Minako ran into the room.  
" What what what? what's wrong Usagi?" Minako said, witha phone in one hand and her fork in the other.  
" He's gone crazy Minako he's crazy I tell you crazy!" Usagi answered." boo hoo hooooooo poor stevy poooooo1" She cried.  
" BOOOOOO HOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" the two of the whined, then out of no where poped out Duo, he started to whine along with them.  
" Booooo hoooo hoooooo poor stevy pooooo!" Duo screamed  
" Huh? Duo? When did you get here?" Usagi asked.  
" Hello Usagi! how are you? I got here just now." Duo said with a grin.  
" But if you're here then who's on the phone?" She asked.  
" I am," Duo answered," I'm on my cell phone," He said lifting it up to his ear. Just then they heard a voice say......  
" Guys have you ever wanted to work with a blue dog? live in a cardboard box? find clues all day? The call 1-800-blue-clues,"  
" Oooooo i want to i want to," Duo said. Duo then picked up the reciever and started to dial.  
" Hello?" said a female voice.  
" Hi My name is Duo Maxewell, i'm 17, i want work a blue puppy, live inside a cardboard house, and find clues allday," Duo said with a grin into the reciever.  
" Ok then come to the station tomorow, and if you know anyone else who would like to sign up please bring them aloong, buh bie now," The voice said.  
" Yes!" Duo said slamming down the receiver.  
  
~~~~~ At the station the next morning~~~~  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! you didn't tell us we were coming here again," Wufei said.  
  
~~Flash back~~  
  
" Bannas in pajamas are coming down the stairs bananas in bajamas are chasing teddy bears bananas in pajamas are.............ahem! i said banas in pajamas are coming down the stairs!!!" screamed the director and there sttod two large abnana peels. You would know them as.................................................................................................... Hiiro and Trowa.  
  
** on the other side of the stage still in the flash back**  
  
Music startts playing and children start singing.  
" Barney is a dinasour from our imagination and when we call......whennwe cal........" The children stop because barney has not come out yet.  
" Weak show eak costume weak purple dinasour," Wufei mutters behind the curtaijn in his barney costume.  
  
~~End of flash back~~  
  
Wufei puts his hand on his head, he has a head ache.  
" Please lets not go in," Wufei said.  
" Hnn," Hiiro muttered in agreement.  
"............................" Trowa stood there shaking his head, in disagreement of going in.  
"AWWWWWWWWW!!! come on guys how cruel can you be?" Usagi whined. She was about to cry some more when....  
" Are you Duo Maxwell?" said a female.  
" Why yes, yes I am," Duo said in reply.  
" And aer these your guy friends who will be trying out with you?  
" Yes they will be,"   
" Good let's get you all in costume and make-up and you ladies can take a seat," The female then got behind quatre and pushed them into the building.  
  
A*N*: there is no escape Wufei mwhahahaahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! lol ^ ^;;;;; sorry i'm hyper.  
  
After the G-boys had gotin hair make-up and clothing they stood on the side of the set waiting.  
" Weak set, weak clothes, weak cardboard house!" Wufei muttered as he flicked the cardboard house....it fell to the ground.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!o.O;;;;;;;;;;;" Duo screamed," you hit the cardboard house!!!!!"  
" It' juat a house Duo," Quatre said.  
" It's not just anyhouse though quatre," Duo said," it's the holy blues clues cardboard house" In the back round you hear voices singing.  
" Alejuilia Alejuilia,"  
  
A.N.: sorry if I spelt that wrong.  
  
Duo's eyes were sparkiling..when...  
" Duo Maxwell you're first," said the director.  
" Oh coming," Duo said letting go of the holy house thing.  
  
~~~Five mins later~~~  
  
" You've seen blues clues before right?" The director asked.  
" Never missed it," Duo answered.  
" Ok good then you should know what to do we'll give you the paper so you know what part you're at but otherwise you should pretty much know what to do,"   
" Ok,"  
" And......action,"  
" We are looking for blues clues we are looking for blues clues we are looking for blues clues wonder where they are," DUo said.  
" A clue a clue!," Usaig and Minako.  
" What you love me too?, why yes I am very handsome," Duo said.  
" No a clue," Usaig said.  
" Yes i do love you d-chan but there is a clue, behind you," Minakoscreamed.  
" Oh a clue," Duo said." what is it?"   
" Ok we've seen enough you can go now we'll let you know how you did in about a week," The director said.  
" Ok, thank-you," Duo said.  
" Next!" Quatre stepped up," Ok your lines will be have you seen my puppy? and you'll have to pop out of the window like this," Director pops out of window with quatre standing on other side.  
" Ok i go t it," Quatre said.  
" ok and ...........action!"  
" Oh hi there, have you seen blue, my puppy?" Quatre said.  
" There he is," Usagi and minako said.  
" Ok, come on in," Quatre said.  
" Ok thats enough," The director said.  
"Ok," Quatre replied.  
" Next !" Trowa stepped up," Ok, you can do the greeting which steve would say once he opened the door,And........action,"  
".................................................hi," Trowa said.  
" ok..then....i don't think Acting is you occuation is it bub?" The director said. Trowa stepped down and Hiiro stepped up.  
" Ok buddy lets hope you do better," the director said." Ok you can do the same thing which he should have done, and ......action,"  
" Omae o koruso," Hiiro said.  
" Uh huh yeah ok buddy you can go with your friends over there," the director said.  
" Next," said the woman.  
" Weak man weak world nobody is as powerful as I," Wufei muttered under his breath.  
" Ok you can do the mail time theme," he director said.  
" Action!" screamed the camera man.  
" Mail time mail timje mail time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice from afar.  
" Heres the mail it never fails it makes me want to wag my tail......mail!!!!!!!!!" Wufei said in a bored monotone voice.  
The director gasped.  
" that was beautiful," he said with tears streaming down his face.  
" Hi-chan, Dchan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed three young teenagers known as.....................Sara, Serena, and Jessy!.  
  
*A.N.*: i know they will kill me for that, well jesy might not.  
  
They ran up and glomped the two.  
" Oh wow! babes!," Duo said.  
" Hnnnnn," Hiiro said.  
  
~~~~~~Next week~~~~~~  
  
" Man i can't beleive he made it," Said Duo.  
" Shhhh it's coming on," Usaig said. Music starts to play.................  
" Weak dog, weak house weak salt, and pepper, mwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" Wufei muttereed he had gone crazy and was now using Mr. Salt and Mrs, Pepper to season his fries.  
" Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei said.  
" I'm sorry but blues clues had been cancled since all of our people seem to go crazy thank-you and please help by giving me a job," said a voice.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
A.N.: Blues clues and anyname used from that show do not belong to me so please do not send flames about that little detail.  
Sorry the story is so short i did not feel like wrting alot about blues clues. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
